Be Brave
by LLHHLMP
Summary: Out-cast Bethany Repens and Popular Roger Fernwood from District 7 are put into the 74th Hunger Games. Bethany's goal is to stay alive, Roger's goal is to save Bethany. But it's not as straight forward as it seems, as ugly histories are uncovered. Only together can they win the Hunger Games, and only together can they defeat the Capitol.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm running, I can barely feel the ground beneath my feet, I feel everything. The leaves brushing against my arms, my heart pulsing, my breath coming in short bursts, the ground crumbling away from me feet…and then suddenly I'm flying.

Don't stop running, don't stop running or you'll fall down. Don't stop running or it'll all end, I brush past clouds, their soft fingers stroking my arms. Bliss, freedom, everything I've ever wanted, everything I've ever dream-

"NO!" I wake up from my dream to a high scream coming from below me, the floor boards muffle it a bit but it's easy to tell it must be Mai again, it's her first reaping. At the age of twelve she hardly looks it; short, frail and with big solemn eyes, wisdom yet to enter them in her later years. I blink my eyes open and see the familiar rafters crisscrossed above my head. What was once one scream has turned into cries and sobbing as everyone's terror spreads through the orphanage. First year or not, reaping day is terrifying for us all.

Except me, I have to be brave.

I sit up and walk on the cold, bare wooden boards. I quickly slip on my reaping dress, second-hand of course. Nothing in the orphanage is ever new. I touch the wooden panels on the wall to guide myself to the window in the roof, I heave it open and sunlight pours into the room revealing a wooden bed frame, an old mahogany desk and a wooden chair. Living in District 7 has it perks, we never run out of paper and our furniture lasts forever. I'm the oldest in the orphanage; 17. The eldest gets the 'privilege' to live in the attic. Although it sounds glamourous it really isn't. I get heat in the summers, wind in the autumn, cold in the winter and pollen in the spring. The orphanage building is like an age pyramid, toddlers down the bottom, children on the second floor, teenagers on the third and finally the eldest at the top. Most orphanage-kids leave as soon as they turn 16 to start full-time lumber work or whatever career they choose.

Why did I stay? I'm good with kids. Now there's lots of things I'm not good at, but I can say I have a way with children. Everyone knows it, even Ms Birchwood who is reluctant to give any praise whatsoever. As soon as I turned twelve it was unofficially decided that I was going to run the orphanage one day. It's not the best future, but with my short stature, lumber work isn't in my best interests. Everyone does some part around the district. Because of the age diversity of the orphanage, 2nd floor picks the berries, as soon as we ascend to the 3rd story we start cutting down trees. This makes us all quite adept at climbing trees, berry knowledge and handy with an axe. Although I don't have much strength with my small frame so my skills with an axe stop at cutting down the young trees that haven't hardened yet. Ms Birchwood realised I was hopeless with any hard labour, so now I supervise and help the little ones with the small berry harvest.

I smooth out the faded green dress, it was almost white in each age. I like it that way though, it made the dress individual. The plainness of the dress would be so obvious without the fading out in some parts. The dress goes down to my knees and is cinched slightly at the waist. The green brings out the olive tone of my skin. I look in the mirror; wide almond shaped, dark brown eyes gaze back at me levelly. I brush my dry, thick hair and let it out. My hair is the uncommon shade of black with dark brown in some places from the sun. I have a small blunt nose and red lips that are pulled down at the corners, making me look like I'm in a bad mood all the time.

People seem to always stare at me. Not just because of my strange looks but because of the 'story' of my arrival at district 7. 16 years ago, as a baby, I was found up high in a tree, bawling my eyes out. None of the workers were light enough to climb the old tree, so a child had to fetch me from the tops of the tree. 'A big load of trouble, right from the start.' Ms Birchwood would often say whenever she scolded me. There had been posters everywhere, trying to look for my mother, my father, anyone who would take me in. Nobody came forward of course. I was swaddled in blankets obviously not made in the district. It's strange to know that even though I live in District 7, I don't belong. I don't think I'll ever belong though, I don't know where I was born. I'm not even allowed to see the blanket I was swaddled in. Ms Birchwood burnt it 'got rid of the wretched thing' she told me impatiently when I asked as a child. Nobody would take me in, I was accepted into the orphanage. I've been here ever since, I haven't even been considered for adoption.

Not that it happens very often. Sometimes an old couple will come and adopt someone to look after them in their old age. Sometimes the capitol comes to adopt. But most often representatives of the big lumber industries come to adopt, these kids don't get paid but they get free food and shelter. Anything is better than the orphanage. We commonly have food shortages and most often I give my meals to the younger ones who still need to grow.

I climb down the ladder and help the kids who live on the 3rd floor get ready, most of the boys shrug me off but the girls are happy to let me give them some attention, after I've finished I go to the quivering pile of blankets and coax Mai out in a soft voice.

"Come on, Mai, it's not that bad. You only have 2 slips." One for being twelve and one for tesserae. It's a mandatory rule that we all take tesserae. It's not that bad, none of the orphans have family so it's one extra slip per person. "Mai, if you come out I promise you won't go to the arena." I coax, hoping to God that one of Mai's slips aren't chosen.

I see her little face poke out, framed by bright red hair. "You promise?"

I nod.

"You promise, Beth?"

When she mentions my name I know the promise will have to stand, there's a very small chance that she'll be picked anyway, but I have a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you Mai." I smile fondly at her young face.

She looks at me and climbs out of the cocoon she made for herself with the woolen blanket. Wordlessly she gets dressed, she doesn't seem to need my help so I go down to the second floor and check on the children floor. None of them are awake yet, they'll only be awakened when they have to. The third floor always wakes up earlier than necessary, one; because they need to look nice and two; because they're terrified and can't sleep.

To save food we never have breakfast on reaping day, nobody feels like eating either way. I give a polite 'Good Morning' to Ms Birchwood who remains emotionless. It's not that Ms Birchwood is cruel, she's strict and fair. She never gives any affection though, probably so she never gets attached. I've always felt that we've got a mutual understanding to do whatever it takes to keep the orphanage running. We exchange words that mean nothing until we hear the orphans thumping down the staircase. First come the children, in their casual clothes with bored looks on their faces, with the occasional child crying for the sake of it being reaping day. Then come the slow steps of the orphans to be put into the reaping, I see Mai's head amongst the crowd and reassure myself that she won't be picked amongst thousands, maybe millions of slips. Ms Birchwood gives a curt nod after looking us all over and leads us to the square.

Boys and Girls all parted ways to the tables where our fingers are pricked and our names written down. A fourteen year old orphan is in front of me standing tall, although her hands are clenched in tight fists. I step forward, give my name and have my blood sample taken. The lady glances up at me and makes a sort of noise when I say my name, I automatically look away and go to the roped area for 17 year olds. There's tension in the air, butterflies in my stomach not just for me but for the orphans. I always feel like I have to protect them. I don't know any of the people around me, I recognise some faces but no names. It wouldn't be any good if I did know them, people stayed away from me. When I was younger I had friends, but gradually they all faded away when they heard my story. By the times I was 9 I had hardly anyone, I couldn't even count them as friends except for one person. People who once were my friends made fun of me. I guess no one else was born outside the fence of the huge district, I was cursed for being different. I stand straight and try not to touch the shoulders of the girls next to me, I look around to the boy's area, looking for a certain familiar face I always look for at the reaping.

That's when I see him. That one person.

He's laughing with his friends in his area, Roger has always had a way with people. No matter how hard I tried to hate him when he left, my heart always skips a beat when I see him. He has brown hair streaked with gold and a clear jawline. He has no faults in his looks, only in his personality. Faults I only know about. His hazel eyes twinkle and they meet mine, he parts his lips and mouths a 'good luck' to me. I quickly look away though, sure that my always pink cheeks have turned red. Roger is strong from the work he does, he has broad shoulders and I often hear girls whispering about him at school. I always yearn for more information about Roger. Yet I know I would never have anything with him.

Roger was an orphan too, we were inseparable. He had no parent to tell him to stay away from me, so we were the best of friends. People would always say we were going to get married, but Roger didn't care, so I didn't care. Roger still had friends, a lot of them. But he would always stand up for me when any of them were bullying me.

And then he was taken in by a young couple, a strange thing that was made stranger. I was almost twelve and he was thirteen. We had grown apart, me with being on the second floor with the kids and him being with the 'adults'. I was out picking berries and when I came back he was gone. I didn't even get to say good bye. No trace of him was left. I thought he would visit, but that hope slowly died when weekend after weekend he didn't show. Even when I saw him around he would always avoid eye contact. He looked happier too, like I was weighing him down before.

I'm called to attention when Athena Avitere calls out to us with her capitol voice. I've missed out on the mayor's speech. Everyone is standing straight, no one is breathing. I clench my hands together to stop them from shaking.

"Ladies first!" Athena says chirpily. She puts her gloved hand into the reaping ball and takes her time choosing a slip. She finally takes a slip and my heart skips a beat. Whoever is on that slip is the person to go into the hunger games. She unfolds it quickly excitedly and reads the name out loud.

"Mai Hopkins!" It takes me awhile to realise who it is, no one uses last names in the orphanage. Then it dawns on me; it's Mai, little Mai, poor twelve year old Mai, Mai who I promised wouldn't go into the games. Mai who has to _live_, I know Mai wouldn't survive. She has no chance. I have no choice. Mai starts walking to the stage and everyone starts murmuring when they see that Mai is only 12.

"I volunteer!" No one hears me at first, I practically whispered it. "I volunteer!" I say again in a trembling voice. The murmuring gets even louder and I climb up the steps to the stage. I make sure that Mai is escorted safely back to her area. Then I turn towards the whole of District 7.

_Be Brave._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I can't believe she's doing this, how could she volunteer?

"Lovely! A volunteer! What's your name, _darling?"_ Athena Avatere grins viciously. She's so happy to see how frail Bethany is that she doesn't even bother to bring the protocol into this. She enjoys this job too much for my liking.

"Bethany Repens." Bethany looks up at Avatere and I can see her glaring at her, I grin and admire the spirit that Beth has at times.

"Do you think you have it to win the Hunger Games?" Athena raises her dyed purple eyebrows. She already knows the answer but she'll do anything to humiliate this 'unworthy' tribute.

"I-I don't know." Bethany looks at the ground. Most people would think she's doing it not to give anything away, but I know that she has accepted her fate to die in the arena. She takes a step backwards away from Athena's microphone and looks out to the audience again. Bethany is pretty attractive, you wouldn't call her beautiful, but she has this look about her that makes people look twice.

There's no way she would survive for long in the games. I have to go in, I'll make her last longer. There's no hope that I'll come out of this alive, my life doesn't mean anything. But her life does, I'm one of the few who knows she has to live. I'm only going in to help her, I've been a coward all my life I might as well take the bravery card, maybe help her win. I owe her that, I took her life before, now it's her turn to take mine.

I open my mouth and look up to Bethany, she meets my eyes and I know by the way she looks at me that she knows what I'm going to do. Her eyes widen in shock and she shakes her head subtly. I stare right back, I raise my voice and send myself to my death.

"I volunteer!" My voice doesn't sounds like mine, it sounds empty. I step out of my place and take steady steps to the stage. I stand on the other side of Athena and look out to the crowd. My mates are shaking their heads and I can even see a couple of girls starting to sob. People start murmuring again, looking to each other to question what I'm thinking to volunteer myself. Everyone knows that Bethany and that little girl live together, but they don't have much of an idea about me.

Athena shoves the microphone in my face and I get a strong whiff of her perfume, I feel dizzy from the smell. "Another volunteer! My, my, this is going to be an interesting year!" I can tell she likes me by the way she looks me over, she smiles in a way that bears her teeth and again she forgets the volunteering protocol, the one where if she has to draw a name and then ask for a volunteer. "What's your name?"

"Roger Fernwood." I say shortly and look to the audience, not wanting to speak to Avatere for any longer. I feel her eyes on me and I can't help but feel a little humiliated even though people eye me all the time.

I take a small step closer to Bethany and away from Avatere. If I didn't feel sick already I just felt sicker. "Quite handsome, hm?" She says this to herself but the microphone picks it up and everyone is shocked to silence. I don't know what to say so I just nod. Athena starts to laugh and pats me on the back. She opens her mouth again to speak but I hear an annoyed voice cut her off.

"Oh, get on with it Avatere. We don't have all day." Both Bethany and I look in the direction of the small collection of Victors we have for District 7. Johanna Mason has risen from her chair and has her hands on her hips. Athena looks at Johanna and looks frightened. I wouldn't blame her, Johanna can kill with an axe, which is also proven that she _has _killed with an axe. "That's right, get on with it!" Johanna sits back down and crosses her arms moodily.

Our mayor nods and ascends the stage, she starts the Treaty of Treason which tells us why we have the Hunger Games and why we must pay. I stand closer to Bethany, she notices and I speak through the corner of my mouth.

"What were you _thinking_?" I ask.

"I wasn't thinking, I just knew that Mai couldn't go in because I promised her!" Bethany fires back, not liking my condescending tone.

"A _promise_? You're going to _die _because of a _promise_?" I shake my head. "She would have died anyway, the promise wouldn't have to be kept!" I reason.

"Well of course you don't understand the weight that promises can have on someone." Bethany says icily, she looks me in the eye then looks away. I can tell she still hates me for leaving her, we made a pact when we were young that we would never leave each other. It was quick, under the sheets after lights went out in hushed whispers. Is a pact a promise? I guess it runs on the same lines.

By the time the Anthem of Panem has ended we both have a huge distance between us, we had both edged away from each other slowly. I would have to make up with her, I can't believe she would risk her life like this, she's the only one who can stop the Hunger Games. Stop the Capitol and all our suffering. She didn't choose that path but it was chosen for her as soon as she was found in that tree.

The Peacekeeper put our hands behind our backs and escort us to the Justice Building, they must think that because we volunteered we're going to run for it. We enter the starch white building, supported by wood of our district. We're separated and the peacekeeper escorting me puts me into a room panelled with dark wood, I can't tell what type of wood it is and I can tell the wood was probably treated by the Capitol. The room has a smell coming from the wood that helps calm me down. In this room family and close friends come to say goodbye.

First come the couple that took me in, my adoptive mother hugs me tight and buries her head in my shoulder. My father comes and put his arms around us, I feel my heart ache, these people won't be parents anymore if my plan works. "Thank you." I whisper in my mother's ear. She nods and lets me go. My father places his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you have a token?' My mother asks. I shake my head, she takes my hand and presses something into it, I close my fingers and bring my hand to my side, I don't want to look at my token yet, it'll be too much. "You're special, Roger, you know that?" No, I'm not special, Bethany is. My mother turns away and my father talks to me.

"Try your best son," He says in a gravelly voice. "Don't let them get to you." I nod and he squeezes my shoulder. He leans forward while my mother covers her face with a handkerchief. "I know why you volunteered, I hope you know what you're doing." I nod my head, even though he really doesn't know why I volunteered. They're both escorted by Peacekeepers.

I sit down on a plush couch and wait for the person I know will be coming. Sapphire enters, her bright blue eyes swimming with tears. Sapphire's my hunting mate. We both go hunting out in the unauthorised parts of the woods surrounding our district. She steps forward and we hug. I stroke her dirty blonde hair. "It'll be okay." I say to her. She shakes her head.

"Why?" She steps backward, we still touch though.

"I can't tell you that Saph." She and I don't have anything romantic going on, but I know that she would always be happy to get together with me. "Look Sapphire, look after my parents, please? Watch the viewings with them and be supportive." Sapphire nods her head. "Okay, I think you should go." I say softly. I don't want to make saying good bye harder than it already has been.

"Okay, one last thing." Sapphire tilts my chin down and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. It's nice and has a sense of familiarity. "Bye Roger, good luck." She gives a small wave and is escorted out by the Peacekeepers. My friends come in and we say awkward 'good byes' and 'good lucks'. They don't know why I volunteered but they're hopeful that I'll come through, they know about my hunting with a bow and arrow and they advise me to get one. My friends have to leave quickly and the peacekeeper have a hard time getting all of them out without making a ruckus.

Before I know it Bethany and I are in a car, the first time I've ever been in one, going to the train station. The ride is pretty long because our station is on the outskirts of District 7. I see Bethany sniffling, she's holding something tightly in her hand and I make out a silk scarf of some sorts, deep green to match our trees in Spring. I remember my token and open my hand, it's a medallion made out of metal attached to a leather string to be worn around my neck. It's remarkably detailed and I can tell it must be old to have this sort of design, the silver has lost its shine in some places and there are irregular places where it glints in the sun. The animal is a Thylacine. A remarkable animal that used to be extinct. The Capitol managed to clone a specimen to be put into our forests so that we wouldn't wonder. But they were more interested in smaller animals than humans, so the Capitol stop breeding them. They're still out in the wild of 7 though.

I remember the time Sapphire and I saw one in the wild, there were black stripes on its back, with a stiff, long tail. We were terrified and crouched in the bushes, it yawned and its jaw opened bigger than any animal I'd ever seen, that's when I knew that's what interested the Capitol so much. The thylacine stood out and looked deadly. Sapphire had moved, causing the bush to rustle and the Thylacine bolted, after that we looked at each other and laughed. The Thylacine wasn't a predator, it wasn't prey. It was a survivor.

"Can I look at it?" Bethany gestured to my token. I nod and she took it gently in her hand. She held it by the cord. The thylacine was howling, tail out, stance proud. Its jaw was opened to its full amount and it looked almost unnatural. I felt something cool on my hand and realised that Bethany had given me her token to look at. I played with it and it calmed me down, the slippery fabric sliding between my hands, the scarf reminded me of home. We swapped our tokens back, I slipped the medallion on and under my shirt while Bethany wrapped it around one of her arms.

We arrive at the train station and it's filled with reporters, cameras are flashing and I can hear excited voices. We see a frazzled Johanna Mason standing at the door way of the train, she's shouting obscene words at the camera and I can't help but grin. Big mistake, the cameras flash even more. I head towards the train and Bethany follows me close behind, then suddenly I can't feel her behind me. I look behind and she's lost in all the lights. I grab her hand and impatiently tug her onto the train. I push the Peacekeepers who are trying to make us stand in the doorway so the media can get photos. They don't budge until I turn myself around and flash a quick smile to the cameras. I feel lightheaded from all the lights flashing and I can still see white bursts of light in my head. Bethany somehow smiles for some pictures and steps onto the train too. We both lean against a wall, exhausted from the attention, Beth holds my hand with one hand while she hold the same arm with her other hand. My whole arm has gone numb from all the pressure she's put on it.

"Sorry." She mutters, when she lets go, her cheeks are pink from all the adrenaline.

"My, My, My." I hear a capitol accent voice and I slowly turn to the voice expecting Avatere to be there. It turns out it was Johanna imitating her, she bursts out laughing when she sees my face. Johanna's eyes wonder to my arm which still has pink finger marks from Bethany's panic. "Lovers, now are we?" Bethany and I look at each other in disgust and she cackles a bit. "Oh, these games just get better and better." She smirks and leaves us in shocked silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm shown to my room by a train attendant, I'm told I can do whatever I want until I'm called for dinner. I look around, I'm shocked by how lush the whole room is, it's spacious and the walls are covered in soft velvet coloured a dark green. I run my hands along the wall while walking to the bed. The bed is huge and can easily fit four people. I sit on it and it's the softest thing I've ever felt, of course I'm lucky to even have a bed, most people have to sleep on straw, but this is luxury to a new level.

I decide to take a shower and find more buttons and contraptions than I could ever imagine, I try each button one by one. The water falls on my shoulders and it feels like the rare times when we get warm rain. I emerge out of shower smelling like flowers, according to the clock on my room's wall I've taken forty-five minutes, just enough time to get dressed and maybe think things over a bit. I dress in simple draw string pants and a silky feeling top. As I get dressed I realise something; _I'm going to die_. It was pretty obvious that I was going to die as soon as I volunteered but now it really sinks in, how will I go? In the bloodbath where tributes are slaughtered mercilessly to lessen the competition? Or by one of the natural disasters the Game Makers conjure up? I decide I'll probably be killed in the bloodbath, or is it worth stepping off my plate early to be blown into tiny pieces?

Then I remember the tears on Mai's face as she told me to at least_ try_, to try as I hard as I can. I feel slightly ashamed that I gave up on myself, but I'm no career, I have no secret skills, what could I possibly do to survive for as long as I can? I hear the dinner bell ring, Athena's voice tells me to come eat dinner in a snide voice before turning it velvety for Roger. I come out of my compartment and walk to the dining car, the table is laden with enough food to feed the whole orphanage, even enough to leave us with the rare occasion of full stomachs. I sit hesitantly in my seat and look down into my lap.

"So how do you want to die?" Johanna Mason asks me bluntly.

I look up in surprise and answer as smoothly as I can, "I'm planning on stepping off the plate early. You know easiest way to die." I end in a sarcastic tone, Johanna stares at me evenly until I turn red and look back at my lap. Where is Roger and that horrid escort? Roger comes in and plunks into his chair, he stares at me and I feel even more self-conscious.

"And what are _you _staring at?" I snap at him, I always feel mad a Roger, and Johanna making me feel humiliated has not made my mood any better.

"Trying to get away from Avatere." He mutters, I feel a little guilty, I've also noticed how Athena preys on Roger. Athena comes and seats herself next to Johanna, she sends a sultry smile, or what I assume is a smile from the way she reveals her teeth, to Roger. He retaliates by heaping food onto his plate and eating it with his fingers. I take some stew with a few slices of bread. Roger finishes his dinner with a burp and sends an angelic smile to Avatere, Johanna look entertained and has choked on her food at least twice from laughter. I feel as though Johanna laughs unnecessarily, like a defence mechanism.

"I like you boy." She points at Roger. "You. Not so much." She points to me and I shrug, who cares I'll be dead, I just need to tolerate her for a week or so and that's it. We eat dinner in silence, I remember not to eat too much and eat slowly, enjoying the taste. Roger is literally inhaling his food and I remind him to slow down or he'll be sick.

"Right." He smiles ruefully at me and obediently eats his last morsel. I'm surprised that he even listened to me and I smile back. "So, Mason. Advice in the arena?" He gulps down his last bite.

"Better to come out dead than alive." Johanna replies in a monotonous voice. I hurriedly look around at the Capitol attendants but they don't seem too phased at her discouragement. I look meaningfully at the attendants and Johanna excuses them. Roger looks at Athena and Johanna barks at her to leave, it's just the three of us, I sit in my chair and feel slightly more relaxed.

"Smart idea." Roger nods.

"I thought so." I murmured to myself. Roger gives me and incredulous looks and starts buttering a slice of bread. I was really only talking about not staying alive. It's pretty disgusting actually. What happens to good looking tributes is they are prostituted to citizens of the Capitol. All Victors have to do it at least once, the hirer is normally someone so stupidly rich they pour out everything to be with the latest victor. Roger is one of handsome ones, he'll have to sleep with strangers on a regular basis.

"What was that?" She points her knife to me. "You're pretty cocky you know that?" I take the knife in one hand, proving her point. And put it under the table, passing it to Roger. "What did you just do?" Johanna narrows her eyes. I see Rogers arm muscles flex a bit and sure enough, we hear a little whistle and the sound of a knife going into wood. Johanna looks down at her feet and finds the knife lodged into one of the legs of the chair. While she's looking down I steal her glass of wine and sip it. Johanna comes back up, knife in hand. I take another sip of her wine and smile at her. "That's quite an act you've got there." She gives a real smile and it lights up her face. We both shrug, it was a little trick Roger and I used to do to sneak some extra food to us, Roger provided the distraction and I got the food.

"Hm, you know what? I think you two might have it." Johanna says suddenly.

"I have _what_, exactly?" I ask politely, better not set her off or we won't get any advice.

"I said you two have it, you're smart, catch on quickly." Johanna nods to me. "You have the build, I can tell you've got potential." She gestures to Roger. "And you both have decent enough looks to make something out of yourselves. And history." I'm already shaking my head by the time she's saying 'decent'. It's not me who's go the looks, it's Roger. He turns heads everywhere, I turn heads for the wrong reason.

"You. Boy-" Johanna starts.

"Roger." He interjects.

She huffs in annoyance and starts slowly, "_Roger_, what's your weapon?" Bow and arrows, I automatically answer in my head. I know this because after he was adopted, he would give a rabbit or two once a month, something of a repayment. He always made sure I was never there, but whenever I saw the rabbits he shot I would see a distinct hole in its side.

Roger doesn't say anything and I speak for him. "Bow and Arrow." Johanna looks unconvinced, it's a pretty uncommon weapon. She was probably expecting an axe.

"It's not a weapon." Roger finally says.

"In the arena it is. Are you any good?"

Again I have to answer for him. "Yes, he can hunt."

Johanna looks fed up with me answering Roger's questions and asks sarcastically, "You _know _this boy or something?" I turn red again and fold my hands into my lap, they had been placed on the table in my eagerness.

"Yes, I can hunt. Yes, I can use a bow and arrow." Roger says. "And I can use it well enough to put food on the table." We make eye contact and we both reencounter our own memories.

Johanna nods, her brow over her wide set eyes in thought. She looks me over and raises her eyebrows in question, _do you have a weapon? Are you good at anything? Are you ever going to achieve anything in life?_ I shake my head and Athena enters the room, ending our discussion. Johanna places a hand on my shoulder and she whispers to me, "With the stylist and the make up team. Don't resist." She saunters ahead of us and goes into a compartment we hadn't been in before. Roger and I both follow her and find ourselves in a TV car, the screen is huge and we sit back on couches with bowls of fruit everywhere. I take a bowl in my lap and pick some grapes.

"We're going to watch the reaping." Athena says in a neutral tone, she must be in a good mood, seeing kids being sent to their deaths. The screen flashes the Capitol emblem before the reaping of District 1 if shown. I notice an extremely beautiful blonde from 1, who knocked out another volunteer to be a tribute. Frome 2; a fierce guy and a small girl with a murderous look in her eyes are reaped. Also a girl with bright red hair, so much like Mai's.

Then we're up to District 7, I feel my heart thump against my chest as I watch myself volunteer meekly, I don't even do it bravely, to save the little twelve year old girl. The commentators think I must be hiding something. That I'm going to whip out a surprise in the arena. It's strange watching myself on stage, being intimidated by Athena, the camera shows me glaring at her and the commentators laugh.

Then Roger volunteers. As he marches up the stairs he's staring at me, maybe he was trying to keep himself grounded. The commentators are in an uproar. It's rare that we have one, let alone two volunteer tributes. They comment on his looks and they're not wrong, his hazel eyes seem to glow from his tanned skin. The camera flicks away to show the audience before we can see Athena throwing herself at Roger.

Then we move on, I feel pity for the boy from District 10 with a crippled foot, he hobbles up weakly with his crutches. What breaks my heart the most, and even Johanna mutters things under her breath, is a little twelve year old girl from 11. She's short, as most malnourished children are and she looks terrified. Her district partner is huge though, a tank. He has a chance in these games. We're all pretty shocked when another twelve year old girl is reaped in District 12, she has blonde hair and she quivers as she walks to the stage, but suddenly a voice called out; "I volunteer!" And before we know it we've got our first volunteer for District 12, no one applauds though and they give a kind of salute. A boy the same age as the girl, Katniss is her name. He's stocky and I can tell he's been well-fed his whole life. The Capitol emblem shines once again and the screen goes black. We all sit in silence thinking over the tributes of the Games.

"Stay away from 1 and 2." Johanna starts. Roger and I both nod, "District 4 isn't much of a threat this year, nothing special. Just your usual careers." I clasp my hands together to stop them from shaking. Athena, apparently bored from our conversation, excuses herself, wondering almost dreamlike in the direction of her car, probably dreaming about each and every single tribute's death. "I noticed the girl from 5, she looks untrustworthy." Johanna continues, not caring about Athena's absence. "My main advice is no allies in the arena." Roger and I both make eye contact, I see him open his mouth to go against Johanna. Johanna cuts him off and keep talking, "12, the girl is thin but she has strength, the boy looks well-built too."

"I have no chance." I blurt out.

Johanna doesn't disagree with me but turns to Roger. "Boy, you look after Bethany in the arena, got that? I don't know why you volunteered but it's got to do with her." What? Why would it have to do with me? Even then, how is going into the Hunger Games going to save me?

"Thanks for the advice, Mason." Roger lifts himself up and heads towards our compartments to sleep I guess.

"What do you mean?" I ask Johanna.

"I don't know, it's certainly not love." I won't lie, I did feel a little hopeful that it was love, but even if it was love, would it make anything better? "It's like he…owes you something." I think back to the time that he left the orphanage. No he wouldn't die for that would he?

"He wouldn't be that stupid." I tell my mentor.

"So something did happen?" She raises one eyebrow.

"It was just a stupid thing that happened when I was younger, nothing to worry about." I try to avoid the subject. Johanna doesn't pry and I take my leave, my huge, cosy bed seems to be calling to me. I leave and walk along the halls of the train, there's a steady rhythm. I don't bother to change out of the clothes I'm in. I tuck myself into the blankets and fall asleep astonishingly quickly the sound of the train moving underneath me comforts me, although one question lingers in my head.

"_Why?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Avatere coos through the door for me to wake up and I jolt awake, I don't know why but I feel slightly ashamed for going to sleep so easily, but this is the most comfortable I've ever slept in, might as well make the most of it. I wear the same shirt that I wore to the reaping and pick a pair of comfy jeans from the huge wardrobe. I open the door and see that Bethany's already in front of me, it doesn't look like she brushed her hair and there's little knots in the section of hair she let down. The top part of her hair is coming loose and I feel the urge to tighten her ribbon.

We seat ourselves at the table and I see copious amounts of food again, I still don't feel hungry from last night and take a bowl if milk and cereal. Bethany eats slowly while Johanna shoves mouthfuls into her mouth, not because she's hungry, just because she wants to get away from us. A capitol server pours some kind of frothy berry purple drink, I look at it uncertainly.

"It's good." Bethany tells me, she's abandoned her plate of food and is sipping from her cup. She looks well rested but she looks around often, as if something is going to jump at her. I take a sip and find it's some kind of berry drink, mixed with milk. I wouldn't normally waste fruit in a drink but it tastes good.

"We are arriving at the Capitol now." Avatere informs us, she seems to be in a perkier mood and she doesn't look me over this time, thank God for that. The train car fills with bright colours and the source is from the windows. _What on earth…?_ I get up and look out the windows, I'm almost blinded by the bright colours of the Capitol. Bethany stands next to me and I hear her gasp.

"It's so…bright." She manages to say, I nod. "But I suppose it's pretty in some way…" There are rainbow buildings that reach the sky in hues, silver cars driving fast, people are dressed oddly in wigs and bright clothing. Everything is just so…shiny. I see people pointing at the train and excitement lights up their faces like orphan children getting an extra helping of food. I even see a couple trying to run, keeping up with the train. Of course in their ridiculously high shoes most of them trip and I can't help laughing. Bethany starts laughing too and waves a good bye to the Capitol citizens. They eat it up and wave right back.

"They're not very smart are they?" I snort, Avatere clears her throat and I give her an angelic smile. The train slows down and we all go to our rooms to get dressed properly, as I apparently need to comb my hair. I take the opportunity to slip on my medallion. The train goes slowly for half an hour, then stops at a station. Peacekeepers from nowhere surround us and we're escorted from the train, from the station and put into cars shinier than the one in District 7. Mason is placed with me while Bethany and Avatere are in the car behind us. I know exactly what Johanna is going to ask me so I turn away, pretending to admire the buildings. 'Pretending' soon becomes real and I can't believe how rich this place is. Mason decides to interrupt my sigh seeing and clears her throat.

"Why'd you volunteer?" She presses a button and a shield rises up between us and the driver.

"Maybe I just felt like it." I smirk.

"It's your last year, _boy_." So I guess we're back to general terms then. I shrug but she keeps going. "I know about that girl, how she was born out of the district." Johanna surprises me and I turn to her.

"That's not true." I say

"Yes it is, now tell me what's so special about her and I'll help you, help _her_ get out alive." I think, is it worth it? I mean, I'm pretty sure I could help Bethany just fine. But Johanna's been in these games and even if they're different every year I could still use the help. The car comes to a stop and I make to open the doors, but Johanna stops me. "Answer."

"She was born out of district." I say, I expect that Johanna will be satisfied with this answer but she raises her eyebrows. "From, the, uh…" Oh, god I'm going to sound crazy. "13." I say, it sounds to foreign when I say it out loud.

Johanna doesn't seemed too fazed, "Interesting." She nods and allows me to get out of the car, I guess she stayed in there to think, but I can feel her eyes on my back. This doesn't become a problem for long as three clowns come out of nowhere and grip my arms, pulling me through corridors into a room. I realise that they're my stylists. They're all triplets, one boy, two girls. Their hair is dyed the same colour just styles differently and there's a weird symbol tattooed onto their cheeks. They're all thin, but ridiculously strong.

"Now what do we have here?" Triplet one, distinguished by her bright red bun pulling her head up, asks in her Capitol accent.

"Oh, we've got a pretty one Lavia!" The boy claps, his hair is over gelled and even as he jumps it doesn't budge one bit. Triplet two, or Lavia grabs my face and examines me from all angles. Her hair is straight and gelled, and as she bends down to examine my face, her hair sticks straight out behind her. She pats my cheeks and starts ripping my clothes off.

"What? Stop!" I try to get away from her hands. I see her hands are dyed a bright blue, just her hands. There is a distinct line between her 'normal' skin tone and her hands, making them seem alien to the rest of her body.

"Looks like we've got a _touchy _one, Heraelius." Triplet one says. Heraelius, the boy triplet tuts and drags me into a small cubicle.

"Such a shame Brauzia." I hear him say as I change into a robe in private. I keep my medallion in one of the pockets and feel it sag, the robe is made out of some papery substance. I reluctantly leave the change room and Lavia prays on me once again. Before I know it, my chest, arms and legs are hairless. I can't feel my chest because it's got numb from the pain. Brauzia and Heraelius had to hold me down as I screamed in pain. Heraelius puts some kind of cream on my jaw and I feel some tingling. It's a far cry from the pain of my hair being pulled out of my body. I'm so grateful for the lack of pain that I forget to ask what it's for.

Brauzia plucks my eyebrows and I just shut my eyes, wishing for all of this to end. Brauzia also looks after my hair, she snips some of it off and I honestly can't tell the difference when they fawn over my reflection when they let me see myself. I look exactly the same, with some red coming in where my eyebrow's used to grow.

"You're stylist will see you now." Lavia tries to say professionally, but she's bursting in excitement about how handsome her new tribute is. They leave the room, giggling like school children and I wait for my stylist.

The doors open and I try not to lean forward to see my stylist, knowing my chest will start burning. A tall, imposing woman enters. She dressed in dark clothing, such a contrast to the bright colours I've seen too much of. She has some studs embedded on her arm going in a swirl pattern. It looks majestic in a sort of way. She stands in front of me, we're the same height and see eye to eye. We both examine each other, she starts at my face and so I do the same. So this is the person who is supposed to get the Capitol to look at me. The stylists dress the tributes up for everything. For the opening ceremony I'll have to wear something that relates to my district. I'm up to her ankle boots when she tells me to remove my robe. I unbutton is and let it fall to the floor. She looks me over and I try not to think much of it when her eyes hover over my area. She nods and I pull on my robe as quickly as possible.

"I am Zirconia." She still has a capitol accent but it isn't annoyingly high pitched.

"I'm Roger Fernwood." I say back.

"Come with me." I follow her into a white cushioned room and sit down on one of the sofas. I lift up my hand from the leather and half expect a dirty hand print to be left there, there isn't and I guess my prep team really did scrub me clean.

"Have some food." She gestures to a plate filled with assorted pastries and rolls, the sight is familiar as it's like one of District 7s bakeries.

"Thanks." I take one and rip pieces off before putting them into my mouth.

"District 7, wood industry." Zirconia taps her chin. "You get lots of flowers?"

I look taken back, she's not going to dress me up in flowers is she? "Only sometimes. I mean we're not known for our flowers." I answer politely, I feel like a guilty student with Zirconia being that one teacher who everyone is afraid of.

"Good, good." She nods, "You know your partner?"

"Yes." Lived with her, grew up with her…sure, I know her.

"Good, good." She flips through her sketchbook and taps one of her drawings.

"You're going to dress me up in flowers are you?" I blurt out anxiously.

Zirconia smiles and shakes her head. "No, Sarius, your partner's stylist, and I work together. Your partner is going to use flowers, you, I think will use leaves."

I sigh in relief but I'm still confused about how she keeps on saying 'use', I mean doesn't she man wear? It's a new idea, it's not going to be spontaneous but at least I won't be a tree.

A few hours later and I'm dressed in a brown kind of jumpsuit, there are patterns in dark brown that make it look bark like. The actual jumpsuit ends mid knee and ankle and mid forearm, but the dark brown patterns continue until my ankles and wrists, making my skin look like it's part of a tree too.

"So I _am_ a tree." I say shortly, I feel a little annoyed that Zirconia lied to me, the costume is pretty amazing though, if a little plain. I'm not sure if I'm imagining it but I can feel the brown patterns move a little.

"Yes, you are." Zirconia says calmly, making small arrangements on my costume.

"You said I wouldn't be." I pick at the brown patterns near my wrist and Zirconia slaps my hand away.

"Be careful with that!" She drops her calm demeanour, but recomposes herself. "I didn't say you weren't going to be a tree. I just said that you were going to be incorporating leaves with your costume." I imagine leaves dangling off my arms and I would prefer just having the jumpsuit with its stretch etchings. "Now sit still while I do your make up."

"Make up?" Oh no, she's going to make me look like a clown, she might even put those awful fake eyelashes on me…

"Just a little, if I don't than the Capitol won't be able to see your _pretty_ face." She imitates the triplets, "Just make sure you wash it off when the ceremony is over.

After she's done with me I already want to wash it off, I touch my skin cautiously with a finger to find it unnaturally smooth and rubber like. I look in the mirror, my jaw shows more and my complexion is evened out. There's even a little eyeliner around my eyes. Zirconia drew a small pattern of leaves on one of my cheeks and I can feel it pulling my cheek tight. I look at my body in the mirror and I have to admit the costume looks good, not particularly eye catching, but it's new.

Zirconia leads me down to the bottom of the Remake Centre. It's really a huge stable, there's a faint smell of hay and horse dung which reminds me of the horses we use back home to pull logs where they need to be. I see Bethany and I'm shocked, she looks beautiful with pink makeup highlighting her face and a tracing of flowers down her cheek. She's wearing the same outfit as me but with green patterns, they swirl and curve more, unlike my straight, pattern, which bends at sharp angles. Her hair is woven with the same green material and she looks like she's made of the forest.

"You look amazing." I say to her

"Not for long, unfortunately." Bethany says uneasily.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Well our costume _is _alive you know…" Bethany gestures the pattern on our costumes. I look closer to my arm and see the dark brown move, I look at Bethany's costume and her vines move even more.

Great. I feel the pattern, or more like branches, tighten. I feel the costume become more fitted. We're going to be strangled, or more like crushed to death. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roger goes pale and I can tell by the stiff way he stands he's panicking and I can't help enjoy seeing his panic. I see the branch-like things move down to his hands, then to his fingers where they grow thinner and stop at the very tips of his fingers. He's holding out his hands in front of him like he would like nothing better to drop his hands and buy a new pair from a Capitol shop. My vines start growing down my hands too, while Roger feels uncomfortable, the vines cool down my skin as they climb over it. My vines stop at the tops of my fingers and wrap around them elegantly.

"Just stay calm and they'll stop moving." I advise him. He nods and lets his shoulder lose their tension. His tanned face relaxes and he gives me his trademark smile, although he's still looking at his hands and feeling them over.

"It wasn't just the branches it was-"

"Yeah, the adrenaline. I'm nervous too." I cut him off, I look into his hazel eyes, I can feel myself turning red and I turn to our horses. They're a beautiful chestnut colour with dark brown socks. All the horses are trained well and don't need anyone to lead them. Some stand out, white for District 1 and black for District 12. I feel self-conscious in my skin tight suit, the vines on my suit feel nice, they move in a way that feels like they're holding me together.

Peridot and a tall woman with stones that are embedded in swirls along one arm approach us. Period flashes me a smile and his bright green eyes light up. "Up into the chariot you go, Bethany." He says in a soft voice, after the squeals of my stylists I was so relieved to have a soft spoken stylist. Roger steps in first and helps me up, the patterns on his rough hands make it feel strange; that doesn't stop me from getting tingles down my arm though.

Peridot presses his hand on the small of my back and I see Roger's stylist do the same, I wonder what they're doing? I feel the vines on my suit hum to life and they move even more. Roger has gone pale again and I reach out and squeeze his hand. I see Johanna standing in the shadows out of the corner of my eye. She nods to acknowledge me and goes back to talking to another victor next to her. The opening music begins and I feel the chariot jolt forward, I reach to hold the railing in front but the vines on my hands stop me from holding it comfortably.

I look up from my hands and see a wide street lined with people wearing brightly coloured clothes. My vines stand out from the black and I'm happy that they're visible. The roaring, as well as the music makes me feel dizzy and I decide to look straight forward at District 6, they're pretty far ahead of us and I see tell tales signs of gold on them.

Then I feel my hands fill with something soft and feathery feeling, I open them and find flowers have appeared in my hand! They're pink on the outside, turning into red in the centre. I look at Roger and he holds out a hand filled with green leaves, I throw my flowers up into the air and he follows suit. I'm wondering where the flowers have come from when I hear the Capitol screaming. I look up and start waving, then gasp. The flowers and leaves have joined together to make blossoms and they fall gracefully to the ground, some fall to the sides of the streets and people are pushing to pick them up. I feel more flowers fill my hands and I realise the vines on my costume are producing the blossoms.

"On three?" Roger holds up his hands, both full of leaves.

"Three!" I cry out. I throw my hands up and Roger is a bit delayed. Once again they join together and this time they float gracefully to the screaming people in the stands that are propped up behind the people lining the streets.

"Really, Bethany?" He laughs, we make eye contact and I will myself to turn away so I'm not caught staring at him.

"My hands were getting full!" I giggle. I look up at the people in the stands and wave until it's time to throw my flowers into the air again. Then the Capitol starts roaring, I hear the noise from behind, I see orange and red flames from the corner of my eyes. What on earth…? I turn around and see District 12, the tributes are on fire and they look amazing. Both boy and girl are holding hands and waving and smiling, totally eating up the audience. The fire must be fake, but it looks so real. I feel a bit disappointed but at least Roger and I got noticed. I feel happy that 12 has the best costume until the fire from their costumes lights all the remaining blossoms on the ground. They don't burn though and they look like embers on the street.

The chariot ride goes for about twenty minutes and Roger and I keep throwing out blossoms to the crowd. We go at different times and my flowers will always join to Roger's leaves or the other way round.

The chariots make a large circle in the City Circle, I see people waving and cheering from the windows of the buildings surrounding us. The loud music stops and the circle goes dead silent, President Snow stands on a balcony above us and welcomes us. He begins his speech and I look at the screens showing our faces, I notice that 12's faces are being shown more. The girl is wearing a neutral expression while the boy smiles at the audience. President Snow finishes his speech and the chariots turn and return us to the city centre, I wave good bye to the crowd and some hold out my flowers in reply.

The doors close behind us and I see three brightly coloured stylists rush to our car, they're clapping and cheering. They're grabbing and pulling at Rogers costume, one manages to grab hold of his cheek and pinches it affectionately. I'm very thankful that my prep team didn't care enough to come congratulate us. Peridot and Roger's stylist are there too and Peridot helps me down from the chariot. Once again he presses his hand to my back and I feel my vines stop moving. I let the flowers that have gathered to in my hands drop to the floor and I wipe my hands on my costume. I didn't realise how sweaty my hands had gotten.

"You did well." Peridot nods to both of us.

"Thank you. I almost fell off at the beginning!" I say.

"And you know, having something growing on you is a _very_ strange sensation. You could have warned us." Roger says, he smiles anyway.

"Well you were so convinced that you were a tree that you weren't very open to listening. Now, who do you have to thank for the costume?" Roger's stylist mock-glares at him.

Roger looks a little guilty and mutters, "Thanks, Zirconia."

"Well, no matter! Let's get you to our floor." Zirconia glides forward with impossible grace and we follow. We enter one of the crystal elevators, on my right I see District 1. The blonde girl is glaring and pointing while the boy nods passively, obviously not listening. I look out the walls and people are parading on the streets now, there's just a huge mass of bright colours slowly moving. The elevator moves fast and I can't help but enjoy myself a little. With a little ding the elevator doors open and we step out into a foyer. There's a lounge with a TV on one side and an eating area on the other. On one side of the room there seems to be a hall which I'm guessing is where our bedrooms are. In front of us the whole wall is a glass window, the glass is so clear it makes me think we're missing a wall.

We all sit down at the table and Athena grudgingly tells us what she informed the press about Roger and me. I notice that she spent a considerably longer time on Roger's looks than about me in general. I'm not too phased, I don't need the press to survive. Sure it helps, but after the ceremony I'm bound to have some sponsors. I let myself have the false hope that I can actually get out of this alive.

My quarters are huge, I can just imagine all the orphans in the bedroom, jumping on the bed, boys pushing all the buttons, trying to break it and the girls playing dress ups with the huge array of clothes I have. There's a bathroom connected to my bedroom and it's the same style as on the train, just bigger. I decide to take a shower, after managing to wriggle out of my costume I welcome the warm water that cascades on me. I try out new scents and when I step out of the shower I feel slightly sick from the amount of perfume that's coming off my body. I stand on a panel that dries my body with warm air. There's a little box set into the wall that has some symbols showing it'll dry my hair. I put my hand in and I feel currents shoot up my arm and into my hair.

When it's done I find my hair completely dried and untangled, my hair feels silky for the first time and I like the feeling of it. There's a screen on my closet and I pick out an outfit, it comes out nice and folded and I slip it on. A huge menu is shown on the wall and a microphone, I ask for some fruit salad, in less than a minute a bowl of fruit come out with a spoon tucked into it. I grab it and walk around the room looking at all the wonders. Do all Capitol houses have these luxuries? I find by tapping my windows it zooms in, double tap and it zooms out. I manage to zoom into the streets so much that I can see the screens on the sides of the streets, replaying the chariot ride and showing our pictures with a district number next to it. I have no idea where they got my picture from, it shows me with a neutral face. Then it flicks to Roger, handsome as always.

I hear someone knock on my door and I guess it's time for dinner. Some of the rush from the chariot ride has worn off and I feel myself getting hungry. Back in 7 if I was hungry I would deal with it, but here where there's so much food I feel like I should spoil myself. There are five rounds of food called 'courses'. It balances out how fast we eat our food and Roger and I are left sitting in our chairs waiting for the next course to come while everyone else finishes off. I mean, how slow are you supposed to eat a piece of pastry with a little flavoured butter on it?

I occupy myself with trying out the drinks and mixing them. Roger and I make a game of trying to swap the drinks around the table without them noticing, Johanna always catches us but Athena is too busy talking to notice anything. Roger swaps her drink with a disgusting mixture of some sauce from a dish and a mixture of wines that she almost spits it out. She dramatically gets up and rushes to her quarters, probably to throw up. I also had my first sip of wine, it's too strong for my taste and Peridot suggests adding water to it making it less strong, I add some sugar in for good measure.

Johanna and Athena start arguing about the way to go with sponsors but they keep changing sides so often that I'm pretty sure they start arguing about who's going to win the Games this year. Johanna reckons the tall guy from 11 while Athena is all about the blonde from 1 and her sex appeal.

Dessert comes, a platter with little biscuits with icing flowers are presented to us. I eat many in one bite, each flower giving a new flavour. Roger doesn't have much of a sweet tooth and he jokingly sulks, although we both know that we're thankful for any dessert we get. Athena offers to get another dessert in a baby voice and Roger immediately perks up and shoves five biscuits into his mouth.

Dinner ends with Zirconia and Peridot separating Johanna and Athena, I return to my room to find everything tidied up, I slip on some silk pyjamas the warmth from my covers makes me sleepy. I've decided that I'll fight in the arena, I won't win but at least I wouldn't have died in a weak way. The orphans will forget me, Mai will move on, Roger will marry some beautiful girl if he wins and Ms Birchwood will find someone else to run the orphanage.

I wonder who will miss me when I'm gone?


End file.
